This invention relates to string instruments and, more particularly, to a new and improved guitar construction.
A musician is no better than the instrument he plays. It is no good to have the best talent and an abundance of musical knowledge and skill if, when music is played, sound suffers in quality and carry. The musician must therefore pay close attention to his instrument and to its cleanliness and construction.
Guitars vary as much in shape and design as they do in structure. The structure of guitars normally translates into the sound that resonates from its belly or sound box. In fact, musicians spend considerable time trying to invent their own original sound, which for many often starts with a unique guitar construction. Although the art is replete with guitars that embody the past efforts of musical artisans, needed is still another improvement in the art of guitars for providing improved sound quality and carry and greater sound generation.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved guitar including a neck having a head and an opposing end attached to a sound box. The sound box includes a sound opening the leads to a sound chamber, and strings extend between the head and a bridge carried by the sound box and over the sound hole. The sound chamber is defined by an inner surface of the sound box. The inner surface includes generally concave or bowl-shaped faces that meet at and defined a substantially continuous and parabolic face. The sound box and the neck can each be integrally formed or fabricated as an assemblage of many elements. The neck and at least a portion of the sound box leading to the sound hole carry or otherwise support a fingerboard. The fingerboard is equipped with frets and position marks. The sound box defines upper and lower bouts separated by a waist, and the lower bout includes opposing thumbs. One of the thumbs supports a pickup jack that leads into or is otherwise associated with the sound chamber. The sound jack is for receiving and transmitting sound to a sound amplifier or other external device. The opposing end of the neck is attached to a heel block carried by the sound box, and the heel block is preferably contained within the sound chamber.